


吱呦宝宝养成日常

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *邻家哥哥51X吱呦宝宝，五岁年龄差*想到哪写哪的小甜饼，纯粹为了小肉团子刚！！！！*今天是初中·撩光篇~吱呦初二，扣酱高三毕业~*两个坏孩子的两架小飞机w吱呦这么小不可以直接开车哦！





	吱呦宝宝养成日常

1  
自从知道刚也正式步入青春期之后，光一爸跟光一妈就显得有点不自在，几次三番旁敲侧击，得知他俩还没怎么样之后才松了口气。  
然而光一爸又隐晦地表达了几次不可以欺负刚不可以在他还小的时候做什么事，结果反手又塞给了光一一个套让他先研究着熟悉一下……  
十八岁的光一风中凌乱。  
好不好他也没想做什么呀！但是……看看手里的套，他不由得就想了想那些自己没想过的事情，然后“啊！！！！”地大吼了一声冲回了屋子里，吓得光一爸一口茶直接贡献给了地板。  
光一也知道很多人都早熟，甚至好像在刚上初中的时候就听到班里的有些人神秘兮兮地说自己已经不是童贞了之类的……但是他从来都没想过这种事情会发生在刚身上。  
他只想再多疼他一点，然后等到他长大成人之后，再自然而然地发生一些什么事情……  
然而没想到自己爸妈那么给力，一边教育一边助攻，那边刚似乎也在有意无意地撩拨自己，故意凑上来蹭蹭、这抓一下那抹一把的，哎呀呀……这可怎么是好！  
孤军奋战的光一欲哭无泪。

2  
转眼间高中毕业，光一犹豫了再三，最终还是不舍得跟刚分开，舍弃了自己最想念的大学退而求其次选择了本地的一所大学。  
也是一流的大学，自己想学的专业也很强，而且又可以回家住，所以光一十分开心，很快就把没能申请第一志愿的遗憾抛到了脑后。  
两人的卧室里早早的就换了一张大大的双人床，在庆祝完光一成为大学生的当天晚上，刚就展开了自己的撩光行动。  
自己也马上就要满十五岁了，难免是有些“春心萌动”的年纪，这两年光一越来越帅越来越好看，刚自然也是知道他有多受欢迎的，于是——一定要先下手为强！  
但是，他非常了解光一，所以为了不吓到他，他准备循序渐进、一点一点的来。  
首先，他挨在了光一身边，枕着他的手臂按照平常的习惯道了晚安，之后又像突然想到什么似的问：“扣酱，扣酱满了十九岁，就可以买那些录像带了哦！”  
光一先愣了一下，随即迅速红起了脸，低低地问他：“Tsuyo想看？”  
“嗯……好奇嘛……”刚用光一最受不了的那种黏糊糊的嗓音撒着娇，故意抬腿跨在他身上将他抱得紧紧的，“扣酱不好奇嘛？拿回来一起看嘛……”  
“嗯，那……那我明天去弄一盘来。”  
光一有些口干舌燥，觉得自己浑身发烫起来。怀里的身子纤细又温热，他忍不住加了点力气搂了搂，随即遮掩似的迅速道了晚安清了清嗓子就赶紧闭上了眼睛。  
刚缩在他怀里偷笑起来。

3  
光一在第二天下午果然鬼鬼祟祟地全副武装跑去了下面的书店，然后找到了那个区域。  
映入眼帘的是白花花的肉，晃得他有点晕奶。嘛，难免嘛，他还是喜欢大欧派的，所以强忍着害羞挑了一盘大欧派的，像做贼似的左右警戒着溜去付了钱这才拿回了家。  
两个小孩锁好卧室的门拉好窗帘，屋里一片昏暗之后，光一打开了电脑放进光盘，他们两个则凑在小沙发上睁着亮晶晶的大眼睛期待着。  
然而光一没有料到的是，歪打正着，他只看欧派没来得及看别的文字，结果拿了一盘要用到屁股的。  
两人一人一边耳机，刚从扩张开始看得津津有味眼睛都不眨一下生怕放过几丝细节，反正他觉得，不管自己是在上面还是在下面，总是都要用到这些动作，所以记下来对将来也好。  
然而光一就没有抱着学习的心思了，他根本没过脑子，只直勾勾地盯着屏幕，耳机里传来的那些煽情的声音刺激的他呼吸渐渐粗重起来。  
刚眨眨眼睛看到了他的小帐篷，有些紧张地舔舔嘴唇将手伸了过去……

4  
“诶？”  
被摸到的瞬间光一差点炸了毛弹起来，好在刚准备充分直接将他按在沙发上冲着他的腿就趴了下去。  
“Tsuyo？你……嗯~”  
刚有些青涩地一边按揉着他顶起来的那一大包一边帮他解开了裤子。两个人时不时地也会一起洗澡，所以对于彼此的身体也都不算陌生了。只是这个环境下，那片子还在上演，气氛就变得格外旖旎起来。  
“原来扣酱立起来之后这么长啊……”刚故作单纯地感叹让光一忍不住腰下一颤，他看着被捧在刚手里的性器又看看刚明亮的眼睛，一股欲念猛地升腾起来。  
……他等不及了。  
头一次，这是他跟刚一起长大这十多年来的第一次，他想跟刚做一些大人才能做的事情。什么等他成年，什么自然而然……  
等不及了！  
就像被戳到某处的一个神秘开关一样，之前一直被光一强行转换成缠绵宠爱的欲念瞬间燃成了大火，将他的双眼都烧得热烈起来。  
刚没有意识到他的变化，他又看了看还在屏幕里给男人口交的那个女优，学着她的样子不确定地张开嘴巴，将他柔软热乎的顶端含进了嘴里。  
“唔——！！”  
一瞬间袭来的湿热包裹让光一眼前略过一阵白光，他用力扬起了脖颈抓住身下的沙发套，那飘忽不定的快感麻酥酥的迅速传遍全身，然而刺激最大的并不是直观感觉，而是……而是……  
而是刚在含着他……  
这个他从一个小不点儿的肉团子开始一眼不错地看到大的孩子，原本在光一眼中永远都是小时候模样的这孩子，仿佛在须臾之间就长大了，长成了青涩可爱的少年模样，他的眼中潋滟着爱恋的水色，他一点点生疏得、认真地在取悦自己……  
“Tsuyo……哈啊~……”  
光一难为情地用力咬住了屈起的食指眉头紧锁，既想要羞涩地闭眼撇开头去专心享受又不想错过刚的每一丝表现。  
刚试着灵巧地摆动舌尖横扫着他下陷的沟槽和铃口，一股咸味在口中扩散开来，却没有他想象中那么讨厌。他有些困难地尽力张大嘴巴含着性器顶端，口水不受控制地分泌出来弄得整根肉棒都湿淋淋的，就势上了手就着那片湿滑上上下下地撸动他想要让他更加舒服。  
这才是夫妻间应该做的事情。刚一直这样坚信着，只有做过这些，他和光一才算是真正的夫妻——或者夫夫。  
听着耳畔光一带着些许脆弱和青涩的呻吟声，刚心头大震，虽然嘴巴已经感到了一些酸胀难受，这个姿势也觉得很别扭，他却依旧坚持着取悦讨好口中的肉块。他的心脏跳得厉害极了，小腹也同时硬硬地发起烫来，他忍不住扭了扭腰，在沙发上蹭了两下，却被那股突然传来的快感刺激得一下子吸紧了嘴里性器，逼得光一轻叫出声来。  
“快、快了，Tsuyo……唔……~~舒服……”  
刚连忙更快地活动起了双手又吸又舔，随即一股浓重的味道在口中扩散开，他连忙干咳着离开了那根喷射中的棒子狼狈地咳嗽干呕起来，但是双手却依旧用力地撸动着他，剩余的精液溢了满手。  
光一全身都酥软在了沙发里面，半眯着眼睛有些昏昏欲睡，但是看着刚一脸凝重地凑近手掌去闻那些乳白色，随即又不怎么开心似的皱起了小鼻子，顿时心头又怜又爱，连忙撑起身子抽了一张纸拉着刚的手帮他擦拭。  
一根一根手指仔仔细细地擦过，两人依偎在一块儿，距离瞬间又拉近到没有一丝隔阂似的，虽然屏幕里还在上演着激烈的动作大戏，但是他俩都没什么心思去看了。  
光一帮刚擦过了手，搂着他软软的身子心痒地亲亲他的耳朵：“我也帮帮你吧？”  
刚被他说得身体也软了，倚在他身上轻轻地应道：“嗯……”  
光一关掉了电脑草草收拾了一下就搂着刚去了床上，一下子将他拢在了身下。两个人眸中闪烁着羞涩注视着彼此，随后禁不住缠绵地吻在了一起。  
年轻的身体严丝合缝地贴在一处，光一先没有着急干什么，只噙着刚小巧可爱的唇瓣柔情蜜意地亲吻。还是刚先试探着弹出了舌尖，光一一愣，随即顺从地迎上去，舌尖与舌尖试探着触碰彼此，随即游戏一般绕着圈子打转。  
在此之前他们就算接吻也只是简简单单地触碰一下嘴唇，所以这种新鲜亲密的方式很快就让两个人喜欢上了，并没有吻得太深，舌尖在唇齿间穿梭嬉戏着，他们拥抱在一起摸索着更加亲昵舒服的方式。  
光一的手摸到刚的裤子里面。  
他知道刚往常一直很乖，而且欲望并不怎么强烈，常常是丰富的课外活动就能消耗他的精力，自己解决的时候非常少。所以……自己今天一定要领着他体会一下大人世界的舒服之处。  
“呜……不，别……”  
这会儿刚又害羞起来，他推拒了两下之后光一却没有退缩，他的手依旧放在刚的小腹上，指尖戏弄似的缠绕着他那边卷曲的毛发。  
陌生的触感让刚有些害怕，身体也紧绷起来。但是想到光一温柔的安抚，他还是强自镇定地做了个深呼吸，一点点让肌肉放松下来。  
“Tsuyo不想让我看？”光一温柔地低声问，一边亲吻着他热乎乎的脸颊。嘴唇流连在细嫩透粉的皮肤上，他亲不够似的接二连三不停地吻着。  
“……嗯……”刚紧张极了，他抓着光一的手腕小声哀求道，“就、只用手，好不好？”  
“好。我不看，只用手。”光一一边轻声答应着一边吻到了耳际，他记得刚的耳朵十分敏感平时碰一碰都会颤抖着缩到自己怀里，于是使坏似的一口就含住了他白嫩的耳垂，用嘴唇抿着用牙齿轻咬，舌尖灵巧地来回勾拉撩拨。  
闪电般的战栗感瞬间麻痹了大脑，刚的身体一时紧绷一时放松，正无助地呜咽着一些求饶的词，温热的感觉又从小腹传来——光一握住了他。  
“扣酱……呜……痒~痒……”  
似乎是身体还没能区分痒和快感，刚半眯着眼睛想要躲闪，但是光一自然不会让他如愿，一边缓缓地套弄他硬挺的肉棒一边顺着耳根细细密密地亲吻到了脖颈。  
外面天色阴沉，黑暗给了刚足够的安全感，他渐渐地放松下来开始享受光一为他带来的快感刺激。  
光一见他乖顺了之后，悄悄地将他的T恤向上推起，露出了纤细的腰腹还有单薄的胸口。  
两点深粉色的乳珠正挺立着一副亟待爱抚的模样，光一舔舔嘴唇，虽然他心底觉得自己喜欢的是大欧派，却又觉得眼前两颗小小的果实是那么可爱，恨不得将它们吃下去才好。  
“啊……！诶？扣酱……呜……不要！”  
刚被心口传来的酥麻惊醒之后就见到光一急切地吮吸舔舐他的样子，脑袋里面“哄”的一下子被羞涩占据，他想要推开光一的脑袋，但是过于强烈的快感已经让他的身体酥软着没有了力气，他推不开光一，只好自欺欺人地紧闭双眼。上下两处快感反而更加清晰，让稚嫩的身体几乎无法承受。光一很快就觉得手上越发湿滑，那发着烫的性器也渐渐跳动了起来，他知道刚是快要到了，于是换了一边含住了另一侧乳首。  
牙齿轻咬着小巧的乳粒，咬一下用舌头安抚一下，同时手上的动作也不曾减慢，拇指指腹略带粗糙的纹路就着粘湿反复按揉敏感的沟槽和铃口，光一尽力讨好着身下可口异常的恋人，他听到刚颤抖的呜咽声黏糊糊地扬高了，而且混乱间，对自己的称呼竟然也变回了从前。  
“尼酱！尼酱呜……舒服……哈啊~~尼酱，尼酱……！”  
刚在毫无着落的快感之海中沉浮着，下意识地呼唤着自己最重要的人。明明闭着眼睛，却有一股翻涌着的白色吞没了他眼前的黑暗，当所有快感都汇聚到一点的时候那里仿佛引爆了绚丽的烟花，刚失声惊叫着绷紧了身体，在光一手中射了出来。  
看着刚无力的喘息着的样子，光一心头猛地一跳，他连忙遮掩似的去找纸巾帮他擦拭，借此来稳定了一下突然暴涨的情欲之火。  
刚眯着眼睛由着光一帮他整理干爽，干脆换了条内裤，随后拉好T恤蜷缩进了他怀里。  
光一也暂时满足地紧紧拥抱着他，轻柔地拍打着，他想刚应该累了困了，就这样睡一会儿也好。  
“扣酱。”刚用脸颊磨蹭着光一的胸口，语气中难掩甜蜜地问，“这样，我们就算真正的夫妇了吧？”  
“嗯。”光一轻柔地回应着他，“我们早就是了。”  
“哼哼~”  
“好啦，睡一会儿吧。”光一亲亲他的额头，注视着他浓密的睫毛怜爱地再亲两下，“晚餐我叫你。”  
“嗯！”

5  
下午家长不在家，但是晚餐时总是要回来的。  
光一爸和光一妈毕竟是过来人，吃饭的时候一看两个小孩的状态就察觉到不对了。  
要说往常他俩相处还勉勉强强可以算是关系过于亲密的兄弟的话，那现在……完完全全就变成了热恋中的情侣，甚至说是新婚夫妇也不为过。  
两个人一直黏在一起，就算吃饭也在桌子下面别扭的用左手拉着左手。实在有不能贴在一起的时候，他们的眼神会更为缠绵地缠绕在一起……  
看着光一那一脸傻笑和刚那副又羞涩又甜蜜的模样，光一爸跟光一妈两个人心里“咯噔”一下：不会是……做了吧……  
但是看刚那副灵巧活泼的样子又不像。难道……  
光一爸一脸震惊加悲愤地看向了自家儿子：难道自家儿子才是受？！  
一旁光一妈实在看不下去了，清了清嗓子问到：“咳咳。你俩今天下午干什么了？”  
这是个很普通的问题，而且往常她也会问的。但是今天心里有鬼的两个小孩根本掩饰不住，双双红了脸，刚直接埋下了头，光一则结结巴巴地说：“没、没干什么啊？！就、就睡了个午觉……”  
听着儿子高了八度的调门都知道不对劲了。但是两位心很大的家长还是决定不去在意。光一妈冲光一爸使了个眼色示意他再抽空敲打敲打儿子，然后就很自然地继续吃饭。  
收拾完碗筷光一就被叫道了角落，结果没有抗住这次“男人间的谈话”把什么都招了。光一爸一脸恨铁不成钢地看着他：就打了个飞机就开心成这样，以后你岂不是得直接飞天？！  
当然，敲打了一番在刚十七八之前不要做更多的事情之后，光一就被放回了房间。  
一进屋，他就被刚抱住推在了门上，气氛一下子就暧昧了起来。  
眼神缠绵着，两人先甜蜜地笑着交换了两个浅吻，随后就这么站在门口静静地、长长地拥抱起来。  
两个小孩蓦地陷入了更加甜蜜的恋爱当中，智商双双遭到清零打击，贴在门口说了好久的悄悄话才想起来……他们可以去沙发上啊！可以去床上啊！  
但是，管他呢！  
光一一转身就把刚壁咚了，他学着漫画里的样子勾起刚的下巴，注视着他一边坏笑一边温柔地说：“堂本刚同学，我喜欢你很久了。今天我就要……唔？”  
刚主动地抱住了他，不光抱住还直接吻了他，完美破解壁咚。这次光一没有迟疑，直接将人抱去了床上，随手把台灯拧到最暗，在昏黄的灯光中交叠身体继续缠绵。  
嘛，反正还年轻呢，再来一次也没什么啦！


End file.
